A Vidkalicious Cinderima Cinderella
by blueberrymuffinsandtea
Summary: Rima gets talked into going to a ball in honor of Prince Nagihiko... How does this night end up? This is my messed up version of Cinderella... Or Cinderima in this case. Rimahiko, rated T for crappy fluff! HAPPY BDAY VIVIAN!


**Bree: OMG.**

**Anna:???**

**Bree: I can't believe I finished! I finished! 4, 299 words without the AN, and I did it on time too!**

**Anna: On time?**

**Bree: VIDKALICIOUS'S BIRTHDAY!**

**Anna: Happy birthday, from your Smexei!**

**Bree: AND FROM ME TOO! It took me a long time too! Half way threw typing, it deleted most of it, I got mad later on, then I had to go outside, after that I went grocery shopping with me mom, and THEN I continued typing some more, got a nose bleed in the middle of it, I typed some more, some of it got deleted AGAIN, and FINALLY, FINALLY, FINALLY, I FINISHED!!! ^3^**

**Anna: wow, all in a day?**

**Bree: All in a day... So you better like it or suffer the consequences Vidka!! (jkjk)**

**Anna: Bree owns NOTHING. Not Disney, not Shugo Chara, not Fergie... NOTHING. **

**Bree: I own you so hush up. ENJOY THE STORY FOLKS!**

**WARNING: KINDA FLUFF, OOC PEOPLE MOSTLY RIMA AND TADASE, TADASE BASHING, AND THIS IS A CRACK FIC!  
**

*****  
**

A small, blonde girl dressed in rags, was standing, so that all you could see was her golden yellow curls covering her face, and flowing down, below her waist. She raised her head, and you could see her pale face was streaked in dark brownish-black soot. She was glared at the broom on the floor, as she crossed her arms and humphed.

"Well, we can either do this the hard way, or the easy way... You fricken' broom that's too tall." She said icily, semi-muttering. She picked up the broom again, ready to give sweeping another try.

"CINDERRRIMAAA!" An annoying voice screamed, very, very loudly.

"Yes Saaya?" Rima asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Get your banana licking face over here, and read me this letter!"

Rima rolled her eyes and made her way out of the dark, creepy basement and into a well-lit up fancy-shmancy living room. In her opinion, the living room was way creepier because of the monstrosity on sprawled across the sofa.

This monstrosity, had recently dyed her hair purple so that she could be president of the 'I Heartz Prynce Nageh!1!11! and I-Cute-Toe!1!!!1' fan club. She was dressed in an orange and red zebra striped dress. She fanned herself with a piece of paper.

"Oh-ho-ho!" Laughed the monstrosity aka Saaya, when she saw Rima walk into the room. She crumbled up the piece of paper and threw it at Rima... Only, too bad Rima had amazingly awesome ninja skills, so she successfully caught the ball before she was deformed for life, and looked like Saaya.

"Be nice, or I'm not going to read you this letter." Rima said, giving Saaya The Look.

Saaya whimpered and cowered into her corner in the sofa, as she promised not to be mean.

Rima opened the paper ball, cleared her throat and read the letter aloud.

"Tangerine Sucking Yamsushi, and others who are obviously not as bad;

You are invited to attend a ball, in honor of Prince Nagihiko (who needs to get a chick before his father is even more convinced he's gay). The ball will be held on Japtober 32nd, 2010. It'll be a masquerade ball, so please dress appropriately (And please leave Saaya Yamsushi behind)

-Sincerely, Kairi the Royal Adviser"

"OHEMMGEE~!" squealed Saaya. "A BALL! Like in those fairy tale stories! Finally, I can have my dream come true! I can marry that stud-moofin!" She drooled, causing a flood and making a new ocean (which is strongly advised not to swim in).

Suddenly, she gasped, realizing something. "That be tonight!" She began spazzing, and running around shouting orders and whatnot. "Cinderima! Get me a dress!! Get me my make-up! My Botox!! AND especially my Ax-deodorant!"

Rima sighed, and closed her eyes. "Need anything else, poopy pants?" she muttered, rolling her eyes.

"YES! LOTS AND LOTS OF TUN-AHHH!" Saaya screeched, and began laughing.

*** 3 hours later, 2 hours, 59 minutes, 46 seconds till the Ball***

"Ahahaha~!" laughed Saaya, trying to brag to Rima. "I look flippin' beautimous! I could kill a horse with my good looks!"

Rima looked at Saaya and trying very hard not to snicker at her outfit that reeked of rotten fish eggs.

A too-big-in-some-place-and-too-small-in-others dress hung off of her body. The top was yellow with pink and green polka dots, and the bottom was a neon orange with dark blue stripes. Saaya also wore bright green leggings, with red shiny slippers.

"Oh, yes. Quite beautimous." Rima responded, sarcastically.

"Oh-ho-ho! But, flattery doesn't work on me, Cinderima!" Screamed Saaya, deafening all of the fried chicken in the world. "I know you want to come to the ball and try to take Nagihiko from me, but NO! I will never let that happen!" She looked over Rima, like from her toes to her head. "Psh, and especially not in that get-up!"

"Oh no! If only I could find a dress so that I could go to the ball!" Rima muttered in mock sorrow.

"IKR?!" Boomed Saaya in a really manly voice (her voice is bipolar), as she applied brown lipstick, so that she resembled the Joker, and a messy chocolate eater combined. "BUT, because I'm such a nice person, I'll let you find a dress in let's say... OH, THIRTY SECONDS! If you succeed, you can go! I'll count myself! 1...2...3...4..."

*PoOoOF!* A sparkly cloud surrounded, Rima. After all of the glittery crap went away, you could see Rima was dressed up all pretty-like. I simple pink dress, with a pink tiara. She wore pink flats, and a rose in her hair (somewhere around the tiara).

"ONE, TWO, SKIP A FEW, NINETY-NINE, ONE HUNDRED!" Saaya said, really quick. "It was too slow, it didn't count!" she exclaimed, as she dashed out of the door, and ran to a carriage that would take her to the ball. And of course, Saaya being Saaya, ran out screaming insults such as: Lint-licker with facial features; Mushroom nose picker; Mini muffin moo-er; and lastly, stew stirring spoon licker.

Rima snickered, and said to herself, "That's one way to get rid of her!"

"Ahahaha, yes it is, isn't it?" Said a gay voice behind her.

Rima whirled around, only to find a blonde person (whether it was a guy or girl, was unknown), dressed in a frilly and fluffy tutu, neon orange leggings, pink bunny slippers, and ginormous sparkly fairy wings.

"My name is Tadase, and I'm a guy!" He said, curtsying.

"Uh-huh... And you are supposed to be what?!" Rima questioned, perplexed.

"I are being you are Fairy-ness!" He exclaimed happily. He gave her a wierd look before he whispered in a hush-hush-I'm-serious-watch-the-gumbo-darn-you type of voice "I'm seriously a guy."

"Ah, okay? But, what do you need?" Rima inquired.

"Moi be here to grant thou a wish...eth. Kthnxbai."

"O...kayy..." Rima trailed off, kind of grossed out.

"WHAT IS YOUR WISH PEASANT?!" Asked Tadase, in a shrill, demanding, arrogant voice.

"Errr... I wanna go to Dragon Land." Rima declared, randomly picking the first thing that came to her mind JUST so he could go ahead and leave.

"OMG! ME TOO!" Tadase squealed, then cleared his throat and regained what little composure he had. "I mean- Uh-huh. Try, no. You are going to the ball, and you are going to like it."

"Okay, then." Rima remarked slowly.

"You do wanna be Fergilicious, riiiight?" Tadase implying, waggling his eyebrows.

"No, not really."

"Too bad.... Now, onto the makeover!" Tadase announced laughing maniacally.

*H3R HA1R*

Tadase: -chanting- HUH-KUNAH MAHT-ATAH! MAKE DIS BISH HAVE PRETTY HAYUR!

*HER MAKE-UP*

Tadase: -chanting once more- RAH RAH AH AH AH! DON'T WANT YOUR CRAP ROMANCE! I command thee to have a purdy facie-wacie!

*HeR Sh03Z (shoes)*

Tadase: -monotone, boring chant- Yada, yada.... glorious shoes, and stuff. -yawn-.

*H3R Dre55*

Tadase -yes he's still chanting, get over it- SHARKBAIT OH AH AH! -clears throat- A dress to match, to match her eyes; A dress, a dress so sweet looking it attract flies; A dress so pretty, it looks like a star in that blue-ish black thing aka SKY!

Rima looked at him questioningly. "That last one seemed like the only one worthy of being called a spell."

Tadase 'pfft-ed' and made a mirror appear in front of Rima. "Lookit yourself, GyrulFriend!"

Rima looked in the mirror, only to see a young girl, hair tied in to an almost messy ponytail, yet it seemed that every hair was meant to be in the way it was. She saw the girl's eyes had glittery golden eye shadow, and her creamy porcelain like skin flattered with a subtle blush. Her lips had a clear, shiny gloss on them. The girl wore an elegant, golden dress that made her look graceful and flowing, even when she was standing still. It was made out of a pretty silky material.

"It's polished cashmere silk with a hint of honey dew sugarplum." whispered Tadase, admiring the dress.

"I-is that me?" Whispered Rima, surprised. She had gotten used to seeing herself as a dirty maid-thing.

"Suuure issss!" Tadase exclaimed, grinning. Then he remembered something. "Oh, right! Here's your mask!" he pulled a mask out of his pink fluffy purse that had come flying out of his ear. He put on her face, and allowed Rima to observe the differences the mask made in the mirror.

Rima now wore a golden masquerade mask, adorned with sequins and a long golden feather. It fit perfectly, and made her face look beautiful, and mysterious.

"Now, if you are happy with the outcome, follow me to your carriage. If not, then blame my friends on the other side." Tadase spoke up.

"N-no. I'm happy..." Rima said, still shocked by her appearance.

"Well, then. This way, madam." He said, going ahead of her.

Rima took a step... and almost broke her foot. She lifted up the hem of her dress and found humongous high heels strapped to her feet (2.349 centimeters).

"WHAT THE ERASABLE CORNFLAKES?! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" Hissed Rima.

Tadase turned around, sensing 'I will eat your soul' vibes coming for Rima.

"W-what are you talking about, Honey Munchkin?" he asked nervously.

"High. Heels." Rima said the words, like they were a poison... Or Saaya. "You put them on me."

"Duh. You're so short and all..." Tadase trailed off nervously. "How about I just turn them into flats?" he continued.

"Try, yes please!" Rima said, kinda hopefully in a DO IT OR DIE voice.

Tadase mumbled a few incoherent words, and Rima felt shorter. She peered down at her feet and saw that she was now wearing golden flats adorned in sequins not to unlike the mask (but they didn't have a feather).

"Thanks." Rima said, graciously, and smugly.

"Welcome." He muttered, pouting. Then he brightened up, thinking that he could torture her with her carriage... make it all pimped out and such. He ran behind Rima, and pushed her out the door into what seemed to be a pumpkin field.

"BEHOLD! YOUR CARRIAGE!" He shouted, sounding all important and such.

"A... carpet?" Rima said, disbelievingly.

"A flying crapet!" he exclaimed happily, adding on.

"Am I supposed to fly on that?" She asked.

"Obviously." He uttered the word slowly and clearly as if talking to a little child.

Rima poked it with a stick laying beside her conveniently. "It won't move." she clarified.

Tadase looked at her as if she had just asked if he was straight. "That's cause I haven't said my spell yet! Duh!" He said, in a stuck up, nasal voice. He cleared his throat.

"Salagadoola mechicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo  
Put 'em together and what have you got  
bibbidi-bobbidi-boo  
Salagadoola mechicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo  
It'll do magic believe it or not  
bibbidi-bobbidi-boo  
Salagadoola means mechicka booleroo  
But the thingmabob that does the job is  
bibbidi-bobbidi-boo  
Salagadoola menchicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo  
Put 'em together and what have you got  
bibbidi-bobbidi bibbidi-bobbidi bibbidi-bobbidi-boo" he sang happily.

"Rip off on Disney." She said simply.

"Stuffles!" Tadase whined. "I love that movie!" he pouted.

"Haha, yes. Anyways... can I go now? I wanna throw a pie in Saaya's face."

"Sure, just climb on and you'll be on your way."

"Thank you." She smiled, giving Tadase a peace out sign with her fingers.

" 'KAYYY HUNN~ JUST DON'T DO ANYTHING YOU WOULDN'T MIND SHARINNN!" He said, waving and winking.

Rima rolled her eyes and mounted the flying carpet.

*** AfTeR FlYInG To ThE cAStLe***

Rima finally arrived at the castle. It was a boring ride despite being able to see things she'd never seen before... Like a purple unicorn eating from a money tree... No wonder there was barely any money around... Unicorns were eating it all up!

Anyways, Rima got to the castle and followed the yellow brick road down to the ball room... It was made from yellow shiny brick things, just like in that one movie... Also, there were signs everywhere pointing and saying 'THIS WAY TO THE BALL ROOM"

She chuckled, as she planned her revenge on Saaya. First she'd have to gather tar, and chicken wings... although, a skunk could work too.

She suddenly got distracted by a blue butterfly fluttering about. She wondered if it could tell her where she could find the supplies to the elaborate prank she would pull on Saaya. She started to follow it, when she bumped into something.

She looked up, rubbing her head where she hit it. Then, she saw she had bumped into SOMEONE. A guy with long, flowing purple hair to be exact.

"Watch it, buster." She warned, narrowing her eyes. She felt her mask must be drooping, so she fixed it.

"I'm sorry." He said, sounding sincere.

"Uh-huh. You're forgiven I guess... But you made me loose sight of-" She started.

"Err, if you were looking for the ballroom, you are headed in the wrong direction."

"U-uh... Yeah. The ballroom. That's what I was looking for." she claimed, nervously.

"Okay, well I'm on my way there, so you can follow me." He said, chuckling softly.

"Uh, thank you very much." She responded, while asking herself what she would do about her payback prank now... She was thinking maybe drugging her drink... With Valium... But then again there's not much of a difference between a Drugged Saaya and a normal Saaya.

"Miss?" The guy's voice asked, suddenly interrupted her thoughts.

"Huh? Yeah?" She said, sounding indeed very smarticle.

"I asked for your name. " He repeated, smirking.

Rima blushed. "My name's Rima." she mumbled, embarrassed.

The guy laughed. "I'm Nagihiko." He introduced himself, bowing, his amber eyes happy.

"Well, hi there." She nodded, smiling and avoiding eye contact.

They walked the rest of the way in silence.

"Well, here we are." He said, finally, gesturing to the double doors in front of them

"Oh, thanks for showing me the way, Purple Head." she said, playfully giving him a nickname.

"No problem, Chibi." He answered, smirking back.

"Har har." She said, sticking out her tongue.

"Well, come on. Let's go." he told her, opening the doors.

Loud music poured out, filling Rima's ears. She saw many people dancing, and eating, and flirting... the usual things that happen in a ball.

She walked into the room, and then remembered Nagihiko. She looked around, wanting to ask him if he knew where she could get a skunk but didn't see him anywhere.

She shrugged, and decided it would be best to just go find Saaya and do something involving a pie to get her revenge.

She walked around for about five minutes, kindly declining offers to dance. Finally, she saw Saaya cheeks stuffed with donuts, and yet she was still piling stuff in there. She looked at her in amazement, that someone could be such a pig... But then again... We were talking about Saaya.

Rima suddenly was struck by the Idea Fairy and knew what she'd do to Saaya... She'd push her face into the food! Then she'd have to eat her face! She chuckled maniacally, as she sneaked up on Saaya.

But then, one second right before she shoved Saaya's head into the food, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around, expecting to see her Gay Fairy or something.

But, there she saw Nagihiko, smiling at her.

"Oh, hey..." She said, a bit relieved that her Sir Fairy-ness wasn't there.

"Hi, Rima." He said, bowing. Rima semi-curtsied back. "Would you like to have this dance with me?" He asked, holding out his hand.

"Umm... I don't know..." She started.

"As a Thank You dance." he stated. "I showed you the way here, so now you have to return the favor."

"Humph. Fine." Rima said, pouting. She took hold of his hand and followed him on the dance floor.

A new song started, as Nagihiko began dancing with Rima.

Tinkling, soft and slow music surrounded Rima. At first she was a tad bit disappointed that she didn't get to play her prank on Saaya... But then, when she started dancing with Nagihiko, it seemed like nothing mattered. The thought of love at first sight same to her, but she dismissed it, knowing that of course it was a foolish idea... wasn't it?

Suddenly, she heard it. A fangirl.

"KYAA~!" She squealed. "It's Prince Nagihiko! Dancing with the Girl in Gold!"

The guy she was dancing with was Nagihiko.

She was wearing gold.

"_Prince_ Nagihiko?" She hissed, disbelievingly.

"Yeah." he said, surprised at her sudden reaction. "You didn't know?"

"N-no..." Rima admitted, blushing.

"Oh. Well, that would explain the way you were behaving towards me. And not falling over yourself to dance with me." He mused, jokingly.

"Oh gosh." she said, eyes widening. "I'm so sorry... I didn't know. I didn't mean to be rude!" She said, cursing herself.

"No, that's fine. It was nice to take a break from the usual." he smiled. "It's a relief to know that at least ONE girl isn't head over heels in love with me." he smirked.

"Self-conceit much?" She muttered.

Nagihiko laughed, and Rima noted how much she liked his laugh... It was soothing, she thought. Calm, and beautiful.

Finally, the song ended, and people left the dance floor, or they found new partners.

"Come on." He instructed, suddenly.

"What?" She questioned.

"I don't like being under the watchful eyes of my fanclub." he muttered. "Especially considering they look like they wanna tear your guts out and make you eat them."

Rima looked around, and sure enough, she saw all the fangirls glaring at her. Even Saaya had stopped stuffing her face to glare at her. She smirked, pleased she had made Saaya mad.

"Huh, but won't us going away together make them even more mad?" She inquired, tilting her head to the side, seemingly innocent.

"Eh, maybe... But whatever." He shrugged, and Rima laughed at his carefree attitude.

He led her outside, somewhere... Like a secret garden of some sort.

"So... Rima, tell me about yourself." He said suddenly, in a joking tone.

"Hmm, well I'm a female. Apparently, known as the Girl in Gold to your fangirls." She answered, also jokingly.

He laughed softly, and Rima's heart leaped.

"How about you? What's new around the castle?" She asked, smiling.

"Oh, same old, same old... My father wants me to marry soon. He wants grand-kids." He said, looking a bit amused, and a bit sad.

"And?" she pressed, sensing that something was bothering him.

"Well, I want to get married and be happy. Not just for the heck of it." he frowned slightly. "But, I don't exactly like any of the other girls out here." he clarified. "Except..." he added, softly turning his gaze on her.

"Except?" Rima asked, a bit self-conscious under his gaze.

"There's one I do seem to like." He finished.

"Ah, that's nice. Does she like you back?" Rima asked, a bit flustered.

"I'm not sure." he retorted.

"Ah... Who is she a princess?" she questioned, sofly and feeling a bit jealous.

"Well, she looks as beautiful as a princess. But she doesn't act like one." he chuckled.

"Uh-huh. Do I know her?"

"Yes."

"Dear God, please don't tell me it's Saaya." She exclaimed, in mock horror.

"No silly... It's you." He announced, leaning his face in to press his lips against hers.

Rima's eyes widened at what Nagihiko had just said. She admitted that she'd never felt this way about a guy...But, wasn't this too quick to be sure of her feelings?

Confused, and suddenly shy, Rima broke apart.

"I-I'm sorry!" She exclaimed, covering her face with her hands, and in the process, letting her mask slip off. But with all of the comotion, she didn't notice.

"I'm sorry, I was too forward, wasn't I?" Nagihiko apologized, embarrassed.

"N-no, that's not it... I really must get going though!" She said, running off.

"Wait!" he shouted, attempting to chase after her, but loosing sight of her. "Darn it!" he muttered, heading back to where they had kissed.

He saw something on the floor, and then realized that it was Rima's mask.

"I need to find her." he told himself, determined.

Meanwhile, Rima had run off, and found her magic carpet where it she had last left it. She quickly climbed on it, and let it take her home.

*THE NEXT DAY*

Rima was still dazed, the next morning. Her head full of thoughts of Nagihiko, and the kiss.

"Snap out of it, Rima!" She instructed. "It's not like you'll ever see him again!" she reasoned, and for some reason, that made her feel worse. Tears welled up in her eyes, as she had thoughts of Nagihiko marrying some other girl... One that wouldn't run away when he kissed her.

Rima remembered when Saaya got home last night, grumbling that the Prince was all over her. She told Rima that she was playing hard to get, so she declined his proposal.

Who knows if that really happened after she left.

A knock at the door suddenly interrupted her thinking.

"GET THE DOOR YA LINT LICKER!" Saaya ordered, from her room.

"Fine, fine." she muttered as she went to get the door. Rima was about an inch from opening the door, when Saaya practically trampled over her screaming "IT'S THE PRINCE! I TOLD YOU HE'D CHASE AFTER ME!"

Saaya pulled the door open and composed herself after a second.

"Couldn't stay away?" She smirked, licking her lips at Nagihiko.

"Err... No. I'm on a mission to fine Rima, aka the Girl in Gold." he said.

"Oh, yeah? Well, you found her!" Saaya said, batting her eyelashes.

"Well, I have a mask here. So I'd be able to see if you really resembled her." Nagihiko said, holding up a golden mask.

"A-ahaha. Of course i-it'd fit. I'm her ain't I?" Saaya claimed nervously.

"Well, let's see." Nagihiko said, handing Saaya the mask.

Saaya tried it on. And it was just a failure. Her face was too big, probably from all of those donuts last night. The mask was uncomfortable, and small, and pinchy.

"It shrunk in the wash?" suggested Saaya nervously.

"Yeah that's what every other girl in the town said." Nagihiko frustrated, as he rubbed his temples with his hand.

He closed his eyes and sighed. " I guess I won't be able to find her." He muttered. When he turned to go away, he finally saw Rima, standing there in her usual rags.

Nagihiko tilted his head, knowing that she seemed familiar.

"Oh, don't try to get her to put the mask on. She wasn't at the ball!" Saaya declared, dismissively.

"It wouldn't hurt to try." Nagihiko shrugged, knowing she was the only girl in town who hadn't tried the mask on.

Rima took the mask that Nagihiko offered, and put it on.

It fit perfectly.

Nagihiko let out a startle laugh.

"It's you, isn't it? Rima?" He whispered, smiling.

Rima bit her lip and nodded.

"Why'd you run away?" He questioned, as he walked up to her.

"Because... I wasn't sure about how I felt." She whispered, avoiding his amber eyes.

"Do you know how you feel now?" He asked.

She nodded.

"And?" he pressed on.

"I-I love you... Purple Head." she stated, nervously, and smirking.

"Glad to hear it. 'Cause I do too, Chibi." He said, and he kissed her once more.

And this time, she didn't pull away.

***

**Bree: There. The torture is done.**

**Anna: O_O -scarred for life-**

**Bree: IKR? And I know their relationship is rushed... But guess what? They are most of the time in most Disney movies....**

**Anna: Real life too sometimes.**

**Bree: I know... So please don't complain... This is a crack fic, Rima is OOC, and stuff... But deal with it, I'm sure Vidkalicious will be satisfied. **

**Anna: I wouldn't be.**

**Bree: Shush. Reviews would be nice, no flames please though.**

**~*HAPPY BIRTHDAY VIVIAN! WUVVLES YEW!! YOU ARE WORTH THE EFFORT! xD!!*~  
**


End file.
